


A Lot of Firsts

by memoriesofrain



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Awkward Noctis Lucis Caelum, Awkward Prompto Argentum, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Falling In Love, First Crush, First Kiss, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Noctis counts Prompto's freckles, Noctis is smitten, Noctis is so in love with Prompto it's sickening, Prompto is smitten, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hairstyling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-16 15:02:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14813636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesofrain/pseuds/memoriesofrain
Summary: Noctis fell in love with Prompto fast and hard, for innumerable reasons. Not that he wouldn't try his hardest to name them all, or to count the freckles on Prompto's face (the highest he'd gotten to was 387, before Prompto had noticed his staring).But maybe his crush wasn't so one-sided like he believed it to be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ore_wa_kouhai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ore_wa_kouhai/gifts).



> This is a gift for Ore_wa_kouhai! I hope you enjoy this! <3

Noctis didn’t really understand how people could jump from liking one person to the next in such short spans of time. He’d brought it up once to Ignis when he was younger, but the older had an equally confounding answer:

It just happens.

He didn’t understand how you could go from loving the way your crush’s eyes sparkled when they were excited or their laughter filled the silence, to a dull acknowledgement that fizzled out when you found someone new. It scared him to think about it.

Prompto seemed to have had his attention since day one.

Prompto was a ray of sunshine on a cloudy day, his blonde hair styled just so to capture that “cool” look he was going for just added to the sunshine effect he had. When he was younger and too shy to talk to him, Noctis liked to imagine how he would approach the other boy. How he’d muster up that Lucian courage Gladio was always blathering about and just start talking. But he didn’t want to force the other boy to be his friend so he’d admired Prompto from afar.

Actually, now that they were friends, Noctis felt like he admired Prompto even more now.

He liked staring at the freckles covering his best friend’s face, counting each perfect speckle like he would the stars in the sky. He’d only ever managed to make it to 387 before he’d been distracted by those blue eyes that saw the masterpiece of the world in every snap of his camera. The flashes of emotion that went through those eyes always had Noctis paying them special attention, especially when he needed to know what Prompto wasn’t saying.

And of course there was Prompto’s lips. He had no problem with admitting to himself that he was distracted by those the most. He loved how Prompto’s upper lip was thinner than the bottom, almost giving him a resting pouting face. He loved the way that when Prompto relaxed his mouth, his lips would part ever-so slightly to reveal just a few of his teeth. He adored the way each side of his best friend’s mouth would quirk in opposite directions when he was nervous or flustered. The teasing grin Prompto would send him always managed to make his heart flutter happily in his chest.

But by the Astrals, nothing took his breath away quite like Prompto’s smile. The smile made his nose scrunch just slightly and the corners of his eyes to crinkle, and of course to expose his teeth in that overjoyed expression. On more than one occasion that smile had made Noctis’ knees weak when it’d caught him off-guard.

If he wasn’t already aware of the Astrals’ interference with his life what with the prophecy he’d heard bits and pieces about, he’d bet that Prompto was a gift from the Astrals themselves.

“Hellooo?”

Noctis startled and focused back in on the present instead of just Prompto’s face. He’d only gotten to 253 that time. “Did you say something?” Noctis asked.

Prompto snorted and shoved him. “Dude, stop going off into dreamland I was telling you some important stuff,” He said.

“Oh, uh- could you repeat it?”

“You have chocobos dancing in your head already?”

Noctis scoffed. “As if, it’s only 8.”

“You mean 9?”

“Fine, 9, whatever, just tell me again Prompto.”

Prompto rolled his eyes. “Ugh, if I really must, I _suppose_ I can tell it again.” Prompto scooted closer to him on the couch, almost bumping the abandoned controller off the cushion. “So, I’ve been thinking about styling my hair differently.”

“Uh huh, got any ideas?”

A grin spread across Prompto’s face as he whipped out his phone. “I’m glad you asked because I already gathered some inspiration pictures.” He quickly pulled the first one up and turned the screen so he could see the picture.

“Is that a picture of Ignis?”

“What? The guys got a good sense of style even if Iggy needs to loosen up a bit.”

He made a noncommittal noise and held Prompto’s phone up so that he could look at the picture beside Prompto’s face. “It doesn’t really scream you.”

“Of course not because I wouldn’t be copying Ignis’ style exactly, Noct. I’m pulling inspiration from it.”

“Right, alright you want me to just swipe to the next one then?”

“Yeah sure go ahead.”

The next picture showed some model with similar swooping bangs like Prompto had now, but with more layers.

“I kinda like this one.”

Prompto grinned and crossed his arms. “Right? It just a little edgier than my hair is now.”

“Another one of those attempts to be ‘cool’?”

Prompto gave a mock gasp. “I can’t believe you’d say such lies against me, your best friend.” He poked a finger against Noctis’ chest. “I’ll have you know I’m plenty cool already.”

He smiled. “Yeah, you’re cool.”

All he got was an eye roll and a huff of exasperation. “Ugh, now I can’t even tell if you’re being honest or just making me feel better.”

Noctis nudged him with his elbow, unable to stand the flash of worry in his friend’s eyes. “Hey, of course you’re cool, I was just kidding dude.”

Prompto looked at him through his lashes and smiled softly. “Thanks Noct.”

Noctis felt the heat rush towards his cheeks and coughed awkwardly before looking back at Prompto’s phone. “So uh, got any other inspiration or was it just those two?”

“Oh uh, yeah, well, I mean- kinda? Go ahead and look but like don’t freak out when you see, okay? It’s just for inspiration.”

He gave his friend a dry look. “I wasn’t worried before, but I sure am now.”

“Noct, come on,” Prompto whined.

He couldn’t help but laugh at the tone of voice Prompto was using. He was adorable when he whined. “Alright, alright.” He swiped the Prompto’s screen and looked at the picture before immediately shaking his head. “Absolutely not.”

“Oh come on, you didn’t even consider it.”

“Oh my bad, let me think… No.”

“Can you at least admit that it looks cool?”

Noctis looked back at the picture, taking in the short red spikes all over the models head. “I mean, I guess it does…”

“I’m sensing the biggest ‘but’ coming up, go ahead and say it.”

“I don’t I just… like you as a blonde I guess and well,” he reached over a lightly tugged on a chunk of Prompto’s hair. “Your hair is good this length.” Just long enough that Noctis could run his fingers through it when Prompto was having a bad day or when he wanted someone to play with his hair. And why would Noctis turn down any chance to do that?

Prompto swiped at his hand, an adorable snort followed by laughter snuck out of his mouth. Noctis could listen to that sound for the rest of his life and still not get tired of hearing it.

Astrals, he really had it bad.

“What if I just shortened the back a bit?” Prompto asked, “Like so the focus would all be up front.”

He hummed thoughtfully, looking from the picture to Prompto again. “Only a little bit, right?”

“Noct.”

He held his hands up in surrender. “I’m just clarifying, didn’t want you to go shave it all off in the back.”

Prompto nodded. “Yeah, okay, just a little bit. But you think that’d be cool?”

Noctis wanted to cup Prompto’s face with both hands and truly cement that curious look he was being given into his memory. “I think so.” He stood up, walking to the utility draw in his kitchen and took out the hair clippers. “So… want to go ahead and do it?” He cursed himself when a blush managed to cover his face at his phrasing.

They hadn’t even kissed yet, it was way too soon to be actually thinking about that.

Prompto’s eyes widened. “Where did you even get those?”

He shrugged. “Iggy brought them over when I asked him to the last time I needed a haircut. It’s too much of a hassle to wait for an appointment with a hair stylist, besides I think I do a pretty good job, don’t you think?”

“I didn’t know you did it yourself, so you have my approval!”

Noctis playfully snipped at the air with the scissors. “Come on then, we can try out some styles.” After he saw that Prompto had gotten off the couch, he started walking towards his bathroom. “I’m almost positive I have some hair gel that Iggy left here.”

It was a bit of a tight squeeze for them to both fit in front of the mirror, especially with Noctis needing to stand behind Prompto so he could make sure he wouldn’t cut off too much hair, but they made it work. And if his cheeks and ears were pink he was going to blame it on the lighting.

Prompto’s back radiated warmth and he wanted nothing more than to cuddle up against his best friend and lazily press kisses to his freckled skin. But he didn’t have that luxury, not yet at least. Maybe one day. Hopefully.

“So how short are you thinking in the back?” Noctis asked, trying to re-center his focus on Prompto’s hair instead of what he wanted to do.

Prompto shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know, maybe just make it so that you mostly just see wisps of hair from the front?”

“Wispy…” Noctis muttered to himself before gently grabbing a piece of Prompto’s hair. Carefully he brought the scissors up and made his first official cut. “Like that?”

Prompto grabbed the shorter piece and compared it to the rest of the pieces in the back of his head. “I like it.” He gave him two thumbs up in the mirror. “Good job buddy, keep it up”

 

Doing Prompto’s hair was surprisingly fun. They talked a lot while Noctis cut what needed to be cut. He was always combing his fingers through Prompto’s hair before he continued on with cutting and trimming. Mostly so Prompto could easily say that he’d cut enough so they could go on to styling.

Finally Prompto was satisfied with the cut and they moved on to the fun part.

“So, I’m going to wing it, is that okay?” Noctis asked as he unscrewed the lid of the hair gel.

Prompto nodded. “I trust you not to make me look ridiculous.”

Noctis laughed. “Maybe now I should try to make you look ridiculous.”

“How about no?”

He shrugged. “Suit yourself.”

He stared at the freshly cut blonde fluff on Prompto’s head and thought back to the pictures he’d seen on Prompto’s phone. He’d already incorporated the red hairstyle into Prompto’s new look, bur now for the other two. The swoop of hair over Prompto’s right eye was too adorable to get rid of so instead he decided to incorporate it. He began meticulously picking up small sections of Prompto’s hair and after a little teasing near the roots, he’d gel them into swooping spikes.

Slowly but surely, Prompto’s new hairstyle was looking great. Leaving weight in the front allowed people to really focus on Prompto’s face. Not even just that, but the way Prompto’s hair framed his face just so made Noctis’ heart flutter happily.

“You almost done?” Prompto asked, looking up at Noctis from his seat on the toilet seat.

“Don’t rush perfection,” Noctis retorted.

Prompto whistled. “We’re going for perfection?” He watched Prompto’s arm raise as he awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. “Maybe we should have picked you as the test subject if we wanted perfection.”

Noctis’ could swear he felt his face flush a deeper red at the statement. “You’re perfect,” he muttered, brushing a stray piece of hair behind Prompto’s ear.

This was steadily approaching unknown territory but Noctis couldn’t stop himself at this point. Prompto looked too good with his new hairstyle and he could see more of those beautifully, distracting freckles. He watched as Prompto’s face turned a little pink and listened to the quiet laugh the other male let out. He was enraptured by Prompto. Everything about his best friend made him fall harder and harder in love with him.

Before he even knew it, their faces were centimeters apart, lips just shy of touching.

“Prompto,” he whispered, watching his friend intently to see how he’d react.

“Uh huh?”

“C-can I kiss you?” Please, he needed to kiss him so badly. He’d waited and wanted for so long to press their lips together and he was finally so close. “W-would that be weird?”

“Yeah,” Prompto breathed, and Noctis couldn’t stop the shutter that ran through him as he felt the other man’s breath against his lips. “I-I mean yes you can kiss me, I didn’t mean it would b-be weird. W-well maybe a good weird I-“

Noctis quickly cut Prompto off by pressing their lips together. It was delicate at first, just a brush of lips, only enough for Noctis to feel the softness of his best friend’s lips before they were pulling away. The two stared at each other, eyes seemingly trying to devour each reaction the other had. Noctis licked his lips and watched as Prompto’s eyes followed the movement of his tongue.

There was no delicacy in the second kiss. It was wet; the slick pressing of lips, unabashedly uncoordinated. It was perfect. Noctis let a sigh pass through him which Prompto seemed to devour with a hunger he didn’t know the other boy possessed. Noctis, feeling bold, slowly poked his tongue out of his mouth and shyly traced the seam of Prompto’s lips.

It was like he’d pressed just the right button because suddenly there were hands digging into his hips and Prompto had opened his mouth just enough to let his tongue join Noctis’. It felt strange, pressing his tongue against another’s, but it wasn’t a bad strange, just new. He tasted the remnants of chocolate on his friend’s tongue. He wondered if Prompto could taste the soda he’d been drinking before this all started.

Unfortunately, they couldn’t stay connected forever, but as he pulled away he got to take in his new second favorite Prompto expression: pupils blown wide, chest heaving slight, cheeks stained red, and mouth hanging open just so, like he didn’t know what to do with his lips now that they weren’t connected to Noctis’.

Stunning.

He leaned their foreheads together. “Sorry, I know that was sudden,” he said. Prompto made a small noise, but it didn’t sound negative. “I- well I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.”

If possible, Prompto’s eyes seemed to get even larger. “W-what?”

Noctis winced. “Too much?”

His friend shook his head. “N-no, I just- really?”

“For at least four years I’ve wanted to kiss you.”

Prompto let out a breath. “You’ve… wanted to kiss me for four years?”

Noctis shrugged. “It’s kinda easy to fall in love with you.”

Noctis didn’t have time to be worried about his official confession to Prompto, his first crush, before his lips were attacked again. But that was fine. The third kiss said ‘I love you.’

He only hoped that one day, their shared kisses would be as innumerable as the freckles on Prompto’s face.


	2. First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all smut so I hope I did okay? At least I hope you enjoy it!

Noctis was the embodiment of the night sky.

His dark hair and black clothes, customary to the Lucian line, accompanied by his creamy white skin reminded Prompto of the dark nights and the moon. More often than not he’d find himself staring at the stark contrast Noctis made to the sunshine, admiring the way he stood out.

Kissing Noctis was like falling through star fields. Each brush of their lips creating stardust that in-turn twinkled in Noctis’ eyes when they met his. And when kisses grew more intense, when the brushes became passionate slides of wet lips and dueling tongues, Prompto felt like Noctis had become a supernova, something intense and burning and awe-inspiring.

The two separated eventually, panting for air but never backing off more than an inch as if they’d really become two planets dancing around each other. Noctis pressed his forehead against his and Prompto took the time to stare into Noctis’ eyes, taking in the blown pupils and barely visible twinkling blue of his irises.

“You okay?” Prompto asked, bringing his hand up to tuck a piece of Noctis’ hair behind his ear.

Noctis chuckled and playful tapped their foreheads together. “More than okay,” he said. He gave a breathy laugh as he watched Prompto’s pupils dilate further. “I’m fine with continuing if you are.”

Prompto brought his hand up and cupped the back of Noctis’ head. “Yeah, of course.”

Noctis smiled and opened his mouth to respond but was cut off with a purr of approval as Prompto trailed his hand from the back of his neck to his sternum, fingers tracing a random pattern across his skin.

With a gentle press of Prompto’s hand, Noctis leaned back on the bed, preparing to lavish in the attention that Prompto was happily giving him. He sighed happily as Prompto circled his nipple with a finger, making sure to flick over the stiffening nub ever so often.

Just as Noctis was getting used to the little bursts of pleasure that came from his nipple, Prompto bent over and took the neglected nipple delicately between his teeth successfully pulling a moan out of Noctis.

“Prompto,” Noctis hissed, his eyes squeezed tight at the sudden onset of arousal that spiked when Prompto took his nipple into his mouth. “Please, Prompto, don’t-“

His breath hitched as he took in the mischievous look in Prompto’s eyes. His best friend made sure he was keeping eye-contact as he took the rest of the nipple into his mouth and gave it a suck. Noctis cursed, his hands clenching at his sheets uselessly. His dick was already straining in the confines of his underwear, desperate for some kind of attention. He tried grinding his hips up to get some sort of friction but Prompto was just a little too far away.

After a few moments of teasing, Prompto released his hold on Noctis’ nipple with a soft pop. “You look like you need a little help there, Noct.”

Noctis could have wept at the feeling of Prompto’s hand approaching the waistband of his briefs and couldn’t stop the whine he let out when Prompto’s hand stopped its descent. Prompto snickered, burying his face in Noctis’ neck. “What do you want me to do, Noct?” Prompto whispered.

Noctis shivered as Prompto’s breath tickled the hairs on the back of his neck. “T-touch me.”

His boyfriend hummed thoughtfully. “Where, Noct?” He placed a kiss just below Noctis’ ear, seemingly savoring the effect he was having on him. “Where do you want me to touch?”

Noctis frowned, desperately trying to get Prompto’s hand to keep moving without having to say anything, but Prompto didn’t budge. “You know wh _ere_ ,” he growled, his voice breaking as Prompto began his ministrations anew on the nipple that was previously at the mercy of Prompto’s mouth. “Prompto _please_.”

Noctis felt rather than saw the grin form on Prompto’s face. “I was hoping for you to actually say what you needed, but I think this is fine for now.” He sucked a bruise on the same location he had kissed before and finally moved his hand below the band of Noctis’ briefs, pushing the material down just far enough to free Noctis’ cock from their confines. “God Noct, you should see what you look like right now.” He rolled the nipple between his fingers experimentally, taking in the way Noctis’ breath stuttered at the action.

Noctis couldn’t even muster words once Prompto grabbed his cock, his thumb trailing up the thick vein underneath. He moaned when Prompto thumbed at the head of his cock, the skilled digit smearing pre-cum across the head. He called his boyfriend’s name between moans when he could muster the brain power to focus on reality and not the pleasure that was smoldering in his belly. He’d never experienced this kind of pleasure before and he felt more than a little overwhelmed.

“You hanging in there buddy?”

Noctis frantically nodded his head, grinding his hips up to get Prompto to continue his ministrations. “M- _more_.”

“As you wish, _your highness_.”

In any other circumstance, Noctis would’ve scolded Prompto for calling him that, but in that moment he couldn’t stop the way his cock seemed to jump at the name.

Prompto released Noctis’ abused nipple and moved his hand down Noctis’ body. He made quick work of removing Noctis’ briefs from his body entirely and striped himself of his own briefs. Prompto’s hands were back on his body before he could make any noise of complaint.

Before getting back to lavishing Noctis’ body with attention, Prompto cupped Noctis’ face and made his boyfriend look at him. “How far do you want to go?”

Noctis blinked hazily up at him, his pleasured brain trying to process what it’d been asked. “I d-don’t know how long I’m gonna last,” he answered.

Prompto nodded. “I almost lost it when you started moaning my name.”

Noctis whimpered at the thought. “Prompto please I need you _to_ -“

Once again his speech was cut off as Prompto grabbed his cock again. He was expecting Prompto to continue where he left off. He wasn’t prepared for Prompto grabbing his own cock and maneuvering himself into a position where he was holding both of their cocks in one hand. His mouth dropped open, moans and whimpers being ripped out of him at the feel of Prompto’s cock against his own.

It felt incredible.

Noctis watched through hooded eyes as Prompto reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the lotion that was sitting beside the tissue box. His boyfriend squirted a decent amount in his hand, doing his best to smear it around before moving his lubricated hand to their cocks and switching places with the hand already holding them.

The wet slide of Prompto’s hand felt amazing and Noctis made sure he made enough sounds of approval to assure Prompto he was doing everything right.

“T-that’s it, Noct.” Prompto leaned his mouth closer to Noctis’. “God, I wish I had my camera to c-capture this.”

Noctis let out a drawn out moan at the very thought of the idea. He didn’t think that’d turn him on so much but it did.

Prompto grinned. “Seems you like that idea, Noct.” His hand picked up speed, tugging firmer at their cocks. “Maybe we can try that later.”

Noctis wasn’t even sure if he’d nodded or not, too caught up in the mind-numbing pleasure he was enjoying. He felt his arousal steadily rising higher and higher, his vision almost whiting out a few times when Prompto would twist his hand just-so. “P- _Prompto I’m g-gonna-_ “

“G-go ahead, _cum for me Noct_.”

With a few more strokes he was tumbling over the edge, brokenly moaning his boyfriend’s name. Cum splattered against his chest and over Prompto’s hand. He whimpered at the overstimulation against his sensitive cock as Prompto stroked them a few more times before following Noctis into orgasmic bliss.

The two road out the aftershocks of their orgasms between lazy kisses and gentle strokes of hands against each other’s sweaty body. The heated atmosphere slowly simmered down to burning embers as the two came back to reality.

Noctis smiled. “That felt good.”

Prompto snorted. “I definitely got that impression.”

He rolled his eyes. “Just wanted to let you know.”

His boyfriend snickered, burying his face in Noctis’ hair. “So, good for our first time?”

“Absolutely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you have time, I'd love to hear what you thought of this fic :)
> 
> You can find me and give me a nudge to write more at [cakelanguage](http://cakelanguage.tumblr.com/ask) on tumblr.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you have time, I'd really appreciate it if you left a comment telling me what you liked about the fic.


End file.
